


Trading Candy

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter of happiness filled the room; a wonderful sound that was in great contrast to how down Tadashi was yesterday in class. Just yesterday morning, on Hallows Eve, Tadashi’s ten-year-old brother had decided to inform his older brother that he was too old to go trick-or-treating. After that rude awakening Tadashi’s whole day had been ruined. That was, of course, until Fred stepped in on his best friend duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Fred and Tadashi are High Schoolers here!

Laughter of happiness filled the room; a wonderful sound that was in great contrast to how down Tadashi was yesterday in class. Just yesterday morning, on Hallows Eve, Tadashi’s ten-year-old brother had decided to inform his older brother that he was too old to go trick-or-treating. After that rude awakening Tadashi’s whole day had been ruined. That was, of course, until Fred stepped in on his best friend duty.  
  
Despite what many thought Tadashi didn’t have any real friends despite Fred, who had transferred to his high school after issues at his other school, but Fred was the best friend Tadashi could have ever asked for. Where others thought him weird for his over interest in his brother’s well being, Fred calmed him and would do something to make Tadashi feel…normal.  
  
This time it was by the secret rich boy promising a fun Halloween where they’d start by watching scary movies at his place until the sun began to set, and then they’d go trick-or-treating before returning to the mansion to trade candy, and play games until they passed out.  
  
Right now they just got home from a successful trick-or-treating adventure.  
  
“Okay, okay!” Fred said, holding his hands up in mock surrender as his laughter calmed, taking his Thor helmet off as it was holding in too much heat in the warm room. “I’ll add my Crunch bar to the deal, but that’s my last offer dude.”  
  
“Yes!” Tadashi cheered, handing over the mini package of M&Ms and taking the Crunch bar and the Tootsie pop. He took off the wrapper of his Tootsie pop before following Fred’s lead, taking off his Hawkeye mask before putting the lollipop into his mouth with a happy hum. “You got robbed.” He pointed out and was met with a happy laugh.  
  
“I know, but I love M&Ms dude and it’s worth it!” Fred defended and to him it was! Not only did he get one of his favorite candies, but he got to see his best friend, and crush of eight months, laugh and smile. That was perfect for Fred. Well almost… He really wanted Tadashi to know how he felt and planned on telling him tonight. Just the thought made him blush and gulp, licking his lips.  “Okay… I’ll trade you… All my Skittles…for a kiss.”  
  
“Kiss? I have no Kisses—” Tadashi paused after double checking to confirm that he had no Heresy’s Kisses. His cheeks turned red all the way up to the tip of his ears and his eyes widened as he looked up to Fred.  
  
Oh no… Fred was panicking in his mind and he laughed nervously. “Haha… I mean you don’t have to… I-I was j—” Fred was cut off as Tadashi leaned across the candy piles and pressed their lips together. Fred blushed brightly, but as soon as he closed his eyes and was about to kiss back, Tadashi pulled away. Fred’s eyes shot open just in time to see Tadashi collecting his candy prize with his eyes focusing on the candy rather then looking up to Fred.  
  
“Done.” Tadashi said awkwardly before glancing up as Fred whined. However, Fred’s whine soon died down as Tadashi looked up with a sly smile. “I’ll give you five M&M packets for my kiss back.” He said quietly and now it was Fred’s turn to smile as he nodded and quickly was at Tadashi’s side.  
  
The comic nerd carefully cupped Tadashi’s face and brought him into a kiss gently. At first it was just their lips pressed together before it deepened as Tadashi asked for access to the dirty blond’s mouth. Fred took the hint and not only did he give Tadashi access, but he also wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck. Tadashi then wrapped his arms around Fred’s waist.  
  
Neither of them knew how it happened, but somehow the candy trading was forgotten and they were off of the ground and now on the couch with Fred in Tadashi’s lap. The only sound was light pants between light wet smacking sounds and little moans here and there in their make out session. Tadashi’s hand was resting at where Fred’s back arched. Fred, on the other hand, hand one hand clenching at the front of Tadashi’s costume with the other tangled in the short hair.  
  
It wasn’t until the need for air became too much that they pulled away.  
  
Both their faces were flush and seemingly it took the same time for them to register everything and they chuckled together, Fred leaning forward to press their foreheads together.  
  
“So…” Fred started lightly. “Does this mean…you like me too?” He asked nervously.  
  
Tadashi blinked before laughing and nodding. “Yeah… I do—have…for a while now…”  
  
Fred grinned widely and kissed Tadashi again lovingly. “Sweet!” He exclaimed happily before sighing contently. “Happy Halloween dude.”  
  
“Happy Halloween Freddie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Fredashi!  
> Hey guys! So I just decided to write this in the pass...30 minutes. Literally, last minute. Hope you had a Happy Halloween! I hope you like my dribble!


End file.
